


Fairy Godmothers Greatest Magic

by ENC95



Series: Royal Origins [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: I gave fairy Godmother a real name, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: Stirring the pot she adds the laughter of a new baby, "Okay, no turning back now." Placing the wand on her heart, she speaks her magic words, "Bibbidi boppity boo." The orb is the signature periwinkle of the color of her magic it sparkles with innocents. She adds it to the bubbling brew, as soon as the orb touches the liquid I bright light blinds her.She keeps her eyes closed till a tiny hand touch her arm, looking down at her child she falls in love. "Hello dear one."The girl smiles back, "Hi Mommy."To Lucinda she's the most beautiful thing in the world, with her dark hair, slightly olive toned skin and periwinkle eyes. "My girl." She touches her wand to her head clothing the little girl.





	Fairy Godmothers Greatest Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So, Jane she is the most unusual of the all the descendants because of her mother. Now her creation is a little out there as far as Canon goes. I used bits from the Tinker Bell world of how fairies are born also elements of voodoo as far as you use part of yourself. I hope ya'll like it. And also I don't like Jane is just plain Jane so just like Ben is Benjamin I gave Jane a longer name and Jane is just a nickname.

**Jane**

  
Fairy Godmother's real name was Lucinda, she was a being of good meant to only bring joy to the world. Magic helped her to do that, but the King had limited her use of it. Still, she had her students, they were a generation that would create the world that could be great. But, she was a very and while she had hundreds of years she wouldn't live forever. Smoothing the material of her pale dress she enters the king's study. He smiles at her, she bows back.

  
"Fairy Godmother this is a rare treat."

  
She smiles nervously, "My king I'm here to ask a favor."

  
He reads her eyes some of the beastly abilities had stayed with him and passed to his son who at the age of five was climbing everything. "What is it?"

  
"I want to retrieve my wand from the museum and use it to have a child?"

  
"A child?"

  
She steps forward. "Yes, see it's the way of all good fairies when they are ready, we use our magic to create a child. Someone to guide the human children. I won't live forever and with peace in the land I want child."

  
Adam was hesitant to let her have the wand, but she was good. Everyone had a child now and Aurora was better in the personal area, it was a good idea. And, what she said was true, he did expect her to be around forever. "I will talk to my counsel and get back to you in a couple of days."

  
She nods the council was Belle, "Thank you my king."

  
**One week later**

  
Stirring the pot she adds the laughter of a new baby, "Okay, no turning back now." Placing the wand on her heart, she speaks her magic words, "Bibbidi boppity boo." The orb is the signature periwinkle of the color of her magic it sparkles with innocents. She adds it to the bubbling brew, as soon as the orb touches the liquid I bright light blinds her.  
She keeps her eyes closed till a tiny hand touch her arm, looking down at her child she falls in love. "Hello dear one."

  
The girl smiles back, "Hi Mommy."

  
To Lucinda she's the most beautiful thing in the world, with her dark hair, slightly olive toned skin and periwinkle eyes. "My girl." She touches her wand to her head clothing the little girl.

  
"Mommy?"

  
"Yes," She says, picking the little girl up in her arms.

  
"What's my name?"

  
Looking out the window at the late January day with the snow lightly falling on the ground in the afternoon sun, they look like diamonds "January but I think for short we'll call you Jane."

  
She liked that name it was pretty not flashy but nice. "I love it." The little fairy says with delight hugging her mother. And the two fairies sit there in the fading sun warm in the love that belongs to a mother and her daughter. For Lucinda this is the greatest bit she's ever made.

  
**Two Weeks Later**

  
Queen Belle's parlor is a cosy space it has her desk for working and chairs for sitting and taking tea. A large bay window lets in the natural light and the queen was known to sit there when she had a tricky problem in her mind. Today, however, there are no problems. The room smells of tea and hints of burning wood from a fireplace that is giving off warmth.

  
Jane was playing with Prince Ben, the two had taken to each other right away. Perhaps they knew that the other wasn't quite human finding comfort in They had a lunch of creamy tomato soup that Chip Potts made. While outside it is snowing madly, Belle and Lucinda were both enjoying a cup of tea talking about their special children. "She's wonderful."

  
Belle smiles, when Adam had told her what the good fairy wanted she said yes. Children were a gift the greatest proof of magic there was. "With a mother like you what did you expect."

  
Jane is wearing a red tutu with a fake wand in her hand while Ben is draped in brown blanket growling like a bear. She waves the wand "Iggy Biggy Doo." Sparks come from the fake wand and Ben throws the blanket off.

  
"My curse is gone," He yells in childish glee. Then he picks Jane up spinning her around. Jane was small but still him picking her up wasn't something a normal five year old could do.

  
The two mother look at their children, "They'll never be like normal humans like Chad or Audrey."

  
Fariy Godmother sips her tea, "No, but Jane's magic is young like her, she won't have to use it like it did. For now her sparkles are just fine and she gets older I'll teach her to control it."

  
"Adam is already trying to get Ben under control." It seemed like a losing battle lately with Ben climbing everything that he could.

  
"How's the school coming along?" The fairy ask changing the subject.

  
Belle nods, "Good. We should open the high school sometime next year. Are you sure that's where want to teach?"

  
"Yes, teenagers are my specialty."

  
The three good fairies and herself had met years ago when King beast proclamation on magic went out. They agreed to surrender their wands and take on the task of schooling in this generation. Flora and Funa had claimed the primary school being the best with little children, fostering their creativity, but also introducing them to the structure of school. Their students would be twelve when they left. Feisty Merryweather was handling the junior school ages thirteen to fifteen. If anyone could guide new teenagers thought the change of their own bodies it was her. As for Lucinda she had the job of Preparing them for the adult world.

  
"They'll be teenagers before we know it."

  
"A teenage fairy," She wasn't looking forward to that. Fairies are being of magic. They could do good like herself or be wicked like Maleficent. The choice came when they turned eighteen, the first real test of magic a right of passage for every fairy came then. Use your magic it for good or evil that one choice would determine their whole future.  
Before the mother daughter duo leave, Lucinda gives Belle her wand back to Belle. Jane is asleep, her month forming an O shape at the window where the storm has left a wonderland of snow on the land. While Ben is singing in front of the fireplace.

  
Fairy Godmother rubs the girl's shoulder, waking her enough to put on her coat and wrap her arms around her mother. "Come on, my love time to go home."  
"Okay, Mommy," She says her little voice still asleep.


End file.
